IDK
by Blackvid
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Kagome never loved Inuyasha? I know I have so this is the story of who Kagome really loves. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

First off this is a Sess/Kag pairing! Anyway sorry if it's bad, but I did it while waiting for one of my classes to start. So if you like it then let me know and maybe I'll continue it, then again maybe I won't. Let's just see what the outcome is, shall we?

Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Kagome never loved Inuyasha? I know I have so this is the story of who Kagome really loves.

Chapter 1

I never loved you

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The birds where singing, the villagers were hard at work, and a hanyou was chasing a girl from the future.

"Inuyasha I'm going home and you can't stop me, so leave me be!" the girl yelled.

"You ain't going home wench! You are suppose to be looking for the jewel shards, not going off doing whatever you do in your time," Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome got to the well first and jumped in, but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. Kagome glared up at him while rubbing her wrist.

"What has gotten into you Inuyasha? Ever since that one day you ran off into the forest alone you've been acting strange!"

"I don't care about what you think and I don't care about how you feel. To prove what I mean I'll destroy the well, you know the link to your world?"

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and used the wind scar on the well. She cried out as he destroyed it. Inuyasha all the while was smiling and watched as Kagome picked up a piece of the well.

"See, I don't care what you feel. What are you going to cry because you thought I loved you and thought that I wouldn't do this to you? Well get over it because now you have to stay here and be my shard detector!" Inuyasha declared.

"That is the most arrogant thing you have ever said as to date and you have said some pretty arrogant statements! Besides you can't keep me here, you're just a half demon," she stated throwing the piece of wood she held at Inuyasha's head.

"I'm still stronger than a pathetic excuse for a human who can't even use her miko powers properly!" Inuyasha shouted walking closer to Kagome.

"Now I know why Lord Sesshomaru hates you so much. First you have a big mouth and second you never think about the information that people tell you, like the information that I just told you."

"What that I say arrogant things and that I can't keep you here because I'm a half demon. The only way I can't keep you here would be because you are a full demon or you have developed your miko powers!"

"Ding, ding, ding, he won the grand prize! Now if you don't mind I need to find your half-brother," Kagome replied walking around Inuyasha.

"You belong to me. I didn't give you permission to leave!" he yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"Unhand me you half breed!" Kagome yelled out trying to get her hand free.

"No, you will not be able to leave my side until I die," Inuyasha replied.

"That can be arranged if you do not unhand her," a voice from behind Inuyasha spoke.

"Now you're in for it," Kagome gloated.

"Shut up wench! You weren't given permission to talk."

Inuyasha released her arm and slapped her making her fall to the ground. Kagome looked back up to him and glared while blood ran down the side of her mouth.

"You made my Lady bleed! My Lord, come quick!" the voice spoke.

The wind started to pick up and a golden glowing ball floated into the clearing.

"What is it Sakura?" the demon asked while smelling blood.

The demon looked around and found Kagome on the ground with a hand print on her face and blood running down the side of her mouth. In a heartbeat he was on the ground next to Kagome making sure that she was alright.

"My Lord, the half breed slapped her," Sakura announced.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"That is none of your concern half breed," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Fine, hand over the wench and I'll continue with my business."

"You are out of your mind if you think that we would leave Lady Kagome with you any longer!" Sakura yelled out in anger.

"What do you mean any longer? Ever since we met Sesshomaru he has been trying to kill the both of us because she kept getting in the way!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You are the thickest person, demon, or half-demon alike. The first time I saw Sesshomaru I knew who he was and told him to act like he didn't know me!" Kagome screamed standing and poking Inuyasha in the chest.

"Stop poking me wench!" he screamed back while grabbing her hand.

Kagome sent a bit of her energy to his hand to get him to let her go. Once he let go, she rubbed her hand while glaring at him. She was about to scold him, but stopped when she felt purifying energy. She moved her head to look to where the energy was coming from just to see an arrow fly right where her head was. She raised her hand to feel her cheek to find out that the arrow grazed her cheek. Sakura was already ahead of all of them and dragged Kikyou out by her hair.

"My Lord, this is the miko that tried to kill Lady Kagome."

"That doesn't surprise me. She has been trying to kill me forever, but she never succeeds," Kagome replied with a bored expression.

"What a minute! Why are they calling you Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded when he caught on to my lady.

"That is and never will be none of your business half-breed," Sesshomaru replied.

"It is my business since she belongs to me! You better tell me why they keep calling you my lady or I'll force it out of ya!" he countered.

"You won't even be able to lay a hand on me and as Lord Sesshomaru said. It is none of your business and never will be unless I decide to tell you," Kagome stated picking her nails.

"Come Lady Kagome, the central ruler awaits your arrival," Sesshomaru said as he made a gestured to leave.

"I better not find you behind us and if you so much as show up at the central lands than I will deal with you personally!"

With that Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sakura left, after one swift kick to Kikyou, to the central lands.


	2. Unexpected and Central Ruler

Sorry for not updating sooner but you know with college and all it's a bit hard to keep updating with all the work and tests and other crap like that. So here it is the second chapter since some of you want me to keep updating this story so ya!

Disclammer: I do not own Inuyasha! However I do own Sakura, Tatsu, and some other characters that I will be adding in later chapters!

Chapter 2

Unexpected and the Central Ruler

Recap

"_Come Lady Kagome, the central ruler awaits your arrival," Sesshomaru said as he made a gestured to leave._

"_I better not find you behind us and if you so much as show up at the central lands than I will deal with you personally!"_

_With that Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sakura left, after one swift kick to Kikyou, to the central lands._

Now

"Lady Kagome why did you insist to stay with the half-breed if you didn't love him?" Sakura questioned as they were walking.

"Well its because of the promise I made to him about never leaving him and my duty to get the jewel shards and fix what I did," Kagome replied as she tapped her chin. "Oh and why would I love such an arrogant jerk like him when I know I have someone much better?"

"And who would that be?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Sakura pouted a little before deciding that no matter what that she would find who Kagome had. She turned just in time to see Kagome rubbing where the hanyou had hit her. In an instant she was in front of her glaring.

"Does your jaw hurt?" she questioned.

"A little and here I thought that he was weak, but then again I am in my human form so I guess it would hurt wouldn't it?" Kagome returned still rubbing her jaw.

Sakura glared at her and rounded on Sesshomaru who had taken up to leaning against the tree as he waited for them to continue walking.

"Did you know that she was still in pain from that hit?"

"Not until now. You did a very good cover up on how much your jaw hurts Kagome," he replied in a bored tone.

"Well I did learn from the best."

"That's it I want you to change into your demon..."

She never got to finish because Kagome placed a hand over her mouth and listened to the sounds around them. She looked up to Sesshomaru and he confirmed what she sensed with her miko powers.

"There are two demons heading this way both with jewel shards," Kagome whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura nodded her head and was released as Kagome stepped back into the shadows to hide herself. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's caution and nodded his head to Sakura who agreed with what Kagome did. They both returned their sights in front of them as a tornado came out of nowhere and a wolf demon jumped out of it.

"Where's my woman?" Kouga questioned.

"We do not have your woman as you can very well see so begone," Sesshomaru replied ready to kill him for thinking that Kagome was his woman.

"Ah, so Kouga is looking for his woman that must mean that Kagome is here as well. I wonder where she is?" a voice said from the trees.

Kagome tensed up as she felt a dark presence behind her. She turned around to see Naraku who immediately attacked her. She was thrown backwards across the clearing and into a tree. Sesshomaru, Sakura, and Kouga all watched as something flew by them and crash into a tree.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru and Kouga yelled.

"My Lady!" Sakura screamed.

Kagome struggled to her feet until she felt a hand around her throat. She stopped moving as claws grazed her skin. She looked to Sesshomaru for help who gladly started forward to remove the hand around her neck. Before he got to her Naraku stepped out of the tree line and brought Kagome flush up against him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lord Sesshomaru," he gloated.

Sesshomaru stopped half way there and glared at the hanyou.

"What do you want hanyou?" he growled.

"Tsk, tsk. I just came by to give Kagome something." He replied as he pulled something out from the baboon outfit. "Now open up and drink."

Kagome kept her mouth closed until Naraku pinched her nose causing her to gasp and for him to pour whatever he had down her throat. She began to cough it up before Naraku put his hand over her mouth keeping her from spitting it out. Finally needing air she swallowed it and sucked in air as Naraku dropped her on the ground.

'Why do I feel so weak I can't even stand,' she thought as she tried to drag herself over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru met her half way and kneeled by her side. He looked into her half lidded eyes only to see glazed eyes.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"I had to make sure that my potion would work on her and now that I know that it does I will take my leave, but I will be seeing you again my dear," Naraku replied pointing at Kagome.

Before he had a chance to disappear his arm got cut off by a flash of black and blue. He looked over to the newcomer and growled before regrowing his arm and leaving. The demon then turned to Sesshomaru who was kneeling next to Kagome. Sesshomaru finally look up at the demon and nodded his head in respect.

"Lord Tatsu, it's good to see you."

"And you Lord Sesshomaru. What did that vile demon do to my daughter?" Tatsu demanded.

"We do not know my lord," Sakura spoke up.

"Alright you can tell me the story when we get Kagome to the central lands and Lord Kouga what brings you here?"

"Lord Tatsu, I came to see my wo- um Kagome," Kouga replied catching his slip of tongue.

Unfortunetly Tatsu knew what he was about to say and pinned him to a tree with his claws.

"If you ever so much as claim my daughter as yours again then I will slit your throat. Am I understood?" he growled.

Kouga nodded his head and rubbed his throat when he was released. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and handed her to Tatsu who looked at her eyes only to see the eyelids close.

'This was an unexpected turn of events,' he thought as he carried Kagome to the Central Palace.

Please Review!!

Thanks


End file.
